Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to isolation systems deployed in multi-zone production wellbores that include communication lines to facilitate communication with downhole equipment.
Background
Wellbores are drilled in subsurface formations for the production of hydrocarbons (oil and gas). Modern wells can extend to great well depths, often more than 15,000 ft. Hydrocarbons are trapped in various traps or zones in the subsurface formations at different depths. Such zones are referred to as reservoirs or hydrocarbon-bearing formations or production zones and further include lower completion tools to control the flow therein. In a multi-zone well bore, it is often desired to create a flow barrier between the production zones and the upper well completion while still facilitating communication with the lower completion tools, particularly prior to running the upper completion tools.
The disclosure herein provides an isolation assembly that includes at least one communication line, wherein flow paths may be isolated.